Truth Or Dare Show Season 1-3
by TMG-O1
Summary: Hey guys this is the walking dead truth or dare show get your truth or dares already and let's get some humour time!WARNINGS:Swearing & Violence,AND NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN for age 3-12!And don't make mean/bad reviews,DONT REPORT OR ANYTHING!
1. Hey!

TMA:Hey guys Welcome to The Walking Dead Truth Or Dare Show!Make your Truth or Dares to any character-

Luke:LET IT GO~

LET IT GO~

I AM NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE-

TMA:*Clutch ears painfully*Aahh My ears!My precious babies.

Kenny:Shut the fuck up Luke *Punches Luke*

Nick:Hey don't even punch him old man!*Pushes Kenny roughly*

Kenny:What about you shut up vanilla ice!*Pushes back harder*

TMA:Nuke I ship it..Or Nikenny I ship it

Kenny & Nick:SHUT UP MAN!

TMA:For the last time!I AM A WOMAN A YOUNG WOMAN FOR CHRIST SAKES!LADIES AND GENTLEMEN REVIEW YOUR TRUH OR DARES WHILE I BEAT THEIR ASSES UP *Tackles Kenny and Nick to the ground with a battle cry*

Clementine:You heard her Review!*Smiles cutely*Kick his butt TMA!

TMA:ALSO SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER,NEXT CHAPTERS MIGHT BE LONG IF I GET A LOT OF TRUTH OR DARES-AHH THATS MY HAIR NIKENNY!*Beats them up repeatly*


	2. Episode One

TMG-O1:*Laughs*Yeah you've notice I change my pen name and Profile picture,Yeah let's get back to the show people!Okay where's the mail *5 paper of mail flew to my face like a paper airplane*Oof!Okay first we have PeanutFangirl *Opens her letter*Okay let's see *Reads*Oh so you want to kiss Nicolai?Alright then!

Nick:It's Nick-*Gets interrupt by PeanutFangirl smashing her lips to his,His muffle sounds not be heard or ignored*

TMG-O1:Woah!I didn't know Nicolai was fancy with the ladies!Okay next PeanutFangirl hug Clemmeh!And Lukas..I think that his name..?

PeanutFangirl:*Puts glue on her body and then Hugs Clem & Luke tightly*I Nevah letting go,And best day ever!

TMG-O1:Uuhh Okay PeanutFangirl has some dares now let me read-Hey where's the paper?!*Looks around*Oh never mind it found it-

Kenny:*Mutters*Bout damn time

TMG-O1:Oh hush Ken Doll,You just Junior has to dress up as Anna from Frozen,My damn favourite Disney movie.*Passes Duck Anna costume from no where*

Duck:*Puts On Anna costume dress and wig*

Katjaa:*Looks down at 'Anna'*Sweetie have you seen a boy named Duck?

Duck:*Whines*But I'm Duck!

Katjaa:Oh Ducky!Why are you dressed like that?

Duck:..I don't know *Shrugs*

TMG-O1:Okay next is Ken Doll have to shave that old moustache of his *Ready's Shaver*

Kenny:NO NOOO!Anything but my beautiful moustache! *Kneels down dramatically*

TMG-O1:Dude,You could stab a couple of damn zombies while depression but not shave your own moustache?Man you know what's beautiful?Being awesome!So come here old man *Grabs Kenny and shaves his 'Beautiful' moustache*Ta da!Done

Kenny:NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Faints*

Lily:*Scoffs*Seriously?

TMG-O1:Yes seriously Lilith -ITS NOT LILITH ITS LILY ONLY-Whatever,Okay farm boys go play some mine craft,I'm seriously craving for chocolate lately.

|Later|

Nick:NO LUKE DONT GO NEAR THAT-*Screams in frustration*

Luke:Well sorray!This is my first time playing this!

TMG-O1:Ladies,Ladies you're both beautiful -SHUT UP-*Ignores them*Next!Sarah pl-play Slender!*Mutters about stupid is slenderman is*

Sarah:*Whimpers*Do-do I have to?

TMG-O1:Yes,Go play before PeanutFangirl goes crazy with Nicolai here *Points at where PeanutFangirl trying to kiss Nick who's trying to pull away*So yeah,While I go lock up Carlos the Hispanic *Grabs ropes*

|Later|

Carver:*Clutches ears*Whats with all the screaming?

Carlos:*From secret closet*LEAVE SARAH ALONE!

Kenny:SPANISH DUDE!QUIT BABYING YOUR DAUGHTER!

Sarah:*Goes to fetus position in corner*He's not real,He's Not real

TMG-O1:Damn,Carlos should stop babying her,And she's worse than me after I play NEXT,Sarita,Clementine,Luke,Lee,Sarah,Katjaa,Duck,And Christa!Watch the music video of Nicki Manaj Anaconda.

|Later AGAIN|

The Ones Who Watch Nicki Manaj Anaconda Music Video:*Sings the song*

TMG-O1:STOP STOP,Okay NEXT!Larry do the damn handstand for the next two episodes

Larry:Hell No bitch! *Everyone gasp except TMG-O1 who turns red*

. . .Hag *Clearly Pissed off expression*

. .BITCH

TMG-O1:3.2.1-*Doors slam open reveals TMG-O1 older brother has a piss off expression*

Older brother:DO IT OR ELSE! *Grabs Luke's machete and glares at Larry who gulps*

Larry:OKAY,OKAY,OKAY! *Do the headstand*

Older brother:Good*Throws Luke's machete back at Luke and leaves*I'm outta here now

TMG-O1:Okay...next,*Opens another letter*This is Rebloxic OH and the ones that reviews get to sit with me for the whole chapter like PeanutFangirl *PeanutFangirl who waves at the camera while holding Nick who tried to move away from her*REBLOXIC GET YO BUTT HERE AND RELAX!

Rebloxic:*Comes in,And waves at the camera and then sat next to Clemmeh*Hi!

TMG-O1:Okay,*Reads Rebloxic mail*Okay!I shall make Nick a 6 year old!

Nick:*Turns into a 6 year old*What!?

PeanutFangirl:*Coos at Nick*Aww he such a cutie! *Glomps Nick tightly never letting go*

Nick:Welp

TMG-O1:NEXT DARE!I shall make Clemmy a 70 year old lady!

Clem:*Poofs into a 70 year old lady,Waves cane around*Oohh Lee Everett you better clean up your room!*Back cracks*Ooh ooh someone help me!

Lee:Oh shit,Not a old lady!

TMG-O1,PeanutFangirl & Rebloxic:*Laughs hard in the floor*

TMG-O1:*Stops laughing And wipe tears on face*Okay last dare of Rebloxic is *Reads*Gotta make Larry a 50 year old.

Larry:*Poofs into a 50 year old,looking more older than before*

Kenny:*Laughs*Woooo!Now who's the old grandpa now gramps! *Continues laughing*

Larry:Ooooo I get you Kenny *About to tackle Kenny but his back breaks*Ow-Ow my back!Somebody help me!

Rebloxic:Nah you look better that way *Smirks*

PeanutFangirl:Gotta agree with him, now I call you Old hag for now! *Smirks wider*

Lily:You assholes!*Runs to Larry for his aid*

TMG-O1:Sheesh party pooper,too bad Ken Doll and Larry didn't fight AND LARRY DO THE HANDSTAND NOW AGAIN!,NEXT we have Matthew TWD,COME AND SIT WITH US MATTHEW TWD!

Matthew TWD:*Waves at camera and sat next to Rebloxic & PeanutFangirl*HEY EVERYBODY!*high fives The reviewers next to him*

TMG-O1:Okay what's his dare then *Reads Matthew TWD dare*Okay Matthew kiss a girl!

Matthew:Damn I thought it would be a boy I would kiss *Kisses a random girl*

TMG-O1:Now this is from XboxRainbowDash,GET YO BUT IN HERE XRD!Glad I made a nickname.

XRD(XboxRainbowDash):*Walks in waving at everyone and sat next to the reviewers*Hello everybody! *Smiles brightly*

TMG-O1:Okay let's read *Reads XRD's mail*Okay Lee tell Clementine and Sarah the bird and the bees talk *Change Clementine back into a 12 year old*

Lee:* Gulps*Okay girls follow me *Walks into another room with Clem and Sarah behind him*

Carlos:DONT LISTEN WHAT HE SAYS!ALL LIES!LIES!LIES! *From secret closet*

Kenny:*Kicks secret closet*SHUT UP!

|Later|

Clem:So the babies come from the Vagina and the cut stomach?

Sarah:So we were in our daddy's dicks before we were in our mom's stomach?

Lee:*Shifts uncomfortably*Yeah

Everyone & the Reviewers:*Stares blankly*

TMG-O1:*Coughs awkwardly*Okay next dare is... LUKE KISS KENNY ON THE LIPS!

Lukenny Fans:*Cheers loudly*

Kenny:Hell No!

Luke:Fuck that!

XRD:*Brings out chainsaws,Growls*DO IT!

Luke & Kenny:Eep!*Kisses each other*

Lukenny Fans:*Cheers like crazy*

TMG-O1:Who knew fans could be vicious? *Rebloxic & PeanutFangirl nods in agreement*

Luke:*Pulls away,Gags*Yuck I got old man saliva in my mouth *Brushes his teeth with a toothbrush*

Kenny:*Eats a bar of soap*I got farm boys saliva in my mouth!

TMG-O1:Okay next,*Re-Reads XRD's mail*Yeah Nick what's up with your dad,He was never mention in the game *The reviewers and author stares at Nick for an answer*

Nick:Well he is a dickhead as always,And he was never in my childhood...So we never like to mention him a lot,When I meant 'We' I meant Me,Mom,and Uncle Pete.

TMG-O1:Oh...Well thats a sucky explanation!

Nick:HEY!

TMG-O1:TRUE!So next Question!So Pete what do you describe Nicolette -ITS NICK DAMNIT!-*Ignores him*

Pete:Well he's has his mother Temper -hey!-And could be bratty sometimes -So not true!- And could be..uh...Girly -...-

Everyone else but Nick:*Burst out laughing*

Nick:*Blushes*N-no,So not true!

Pete:Well you did like the Barbie doll when I gave on your 18th birthday

Nick:...

PeanutFangirl:*hugs him*I still love you,Even if your girly...And have barbies also

Nick:*Pales*Mommy

TMG-O1:OKAY NEXT -tone down the volume- Shut it Rebloxic,This is from ZeroBullet0 GET YOU BUT HERE MAN/WOMAN*

ZeroBullet0:*Walks in and waves shyly at every one*

TMG-O1:On come on!Don't be shy *Drags ZeroBullet0 and sits him/Her next to the reviewers who smile kindly at him/her*Just relax and I won't embarrass you.

ZeroBullet0:*Smiles brightly*Okay!Hi everyone!

TMG-O1:Okay *Reads ZeroBullet0 mail* Okay someone bring out the hispanic!And me to get doggie *Runs out to get doggie*

Kenny:*Drags tied up Carlos up*

TMG-O1:*Brings Sammy the dog from season 2 episode 1*Okay now sic him Sammeh!

Sammy (Dog):*Bites Carlos on the ass*

Carlos:*Screams in pain making everyone wince*

TMG-O1:Okay off him now Sammy!Off!

Sammy (Dog):*Runs out*

TMG-O1:No!DAMNIT!Okay *Takes deep breath* Okay Carlos is the bite a Walker bite or a Doggie bite?

Carlos:Walker,No Dog,NO I MEANT WALKER!

The Reviewers:*Shook head with disproval*

TMG-O1:*Shook head*I don't think your a human doctor,I just think your just a walker ,Pewdiepie meet Clemmeh!*Poofs up Pewds*

Pewdiepie:*Confused*WHO!?WHAT?!WHERE?!

Clem:*Hugs Pewds*

Pewdiepie:CLEMMEH!*Hugs her back*

TMG-O1:*Poofs Pewds away*?NEXT!Nicole and Kenneth Fight!

Kenny & Nick:It's Nick/Kenny!*Charges at each other*

|Hours later|

Rebloxic:Damn,Is Nicholas okay?

PeanutFangirl:I don't think so,look at Kenny *Points at dead Kenny*

XRD:I think their dead

ZeroBullet0:*Nods in agreement*

TMG-O1:I expected them to be unconscious but Damn, another question then Episode 1 is done,Rebecca what did actually Carver did to you?And... . ? *Eye twitches*

Rebecca:Well we got drunk,Then one thing led to another yeah,And I Don't know if I like it or not.I was drunk during it.*Shrugs*

Carver:I enjoyed it *Smirks*

Everyone else except for Dead Kenny and Nick:*Gags*

TMG-O1:And we are-*Gets cut off by a paper airplane hitting her face*OI STOP IT!,*Sighs and read the mail,Looks surprised*Okay one more and we are done!this is from Guest,COME ON GUEST!

Guest:*Runs in happily and tackles TMG-O1 in a hug*Thank you!Thank you!*He/She Sits next to the other reviewers*

TMG-O1:*Surprised by the hug,And reads the mail*Okay!Sarah,Clemmy You Two have to kiss Duck!

Sarah,Clem,& Duck:Ew!Cooties!

TMG-O1:Okay if that makes you uncomfortable then I make you three grown ups,It's honestly seeing kids kissing at young age *Makes the three look like grown ups*Okay now kiss!

Sarah:*Kisses Duck on the cheek*

Clem:*Kisses Duck on the other cheek*

Duck:*faints*

Katjaa:DUCKY! *Kneels over Duck body*

Guest:Wow first kiss or something?

Rebloxic:Something like that *Shrugs*

TMG-O1:NEXT!Kenneth! *Revives Kenny*Drink 100 whiskey in a minute!

Kenny:*Ignores the name,Drinks 100 whisky's in a second then passed out*

PeanutFangirl:Well that was fast

XRD & ZeroBullet0:*Looks with disbelief at Kenny passed out body*

ZeroBullet0:Somebody loves their whiskey

TMG-O1:Okay!NEXT,Okay Lee Everett you have to listen to Disturbed for the whole episode *Shoves headphones and a iPhone to Lee*

Lee:*Just stares and shrugs,Put headphones on and select on the iPhone now listening to 'Disturbed'*

TMG-O1:Lilith,Jane arm wrestle!

Lily:It's Lily for the last time!

TMG-O1:Do you want me to call you Lillian?

Lily:...No

TMG-O1:Glad you understand now Lilith,AND START NOW!

Lily & Jane:*Sweat went down their faces,As Jane won*

PeanutFangirl:I won the bet now gimme the money!

TMG-O1:Damn *Gives PeanutFangirl 5 dollars*And sorry Guest I don't know what's Wrestle mania is,sorry,PM me to explain then I do it in the next episode.

Guest:Sure

TMG-O1:Now,*Re-reads mail*Okay Katjaa Is it alright while Kenny with Sarita?

Katjaa:Only if Kenny happy then I'm happy then*Force a fake smile on her face which nobody noticed*

TMG-O1:Okay now-

Bob:*Runs in room*WAIT BEFORE THE EPISODE 1 ENDS,DO MY DARE! *Passes TMG-O1 a paper*

TMG-O1:*reads*Okay Luke kiss Older Clementine!

Luke:*Kisses older Clem with his arms around Her*

TMG-O1:OKAY END OF EPISODE 1,NOW HOME TIME EVERYBODY!REMEMBER REVIEW!*Everybody leaves but a dead Nick and Larry doing a handstand*


	3. SORRY NOT AN UPDATE!

Hey guys I apologize for not a update,Episode 2 might come out next week or two,So please have patients .Since the doctor said I'm probably sick for a week and have tons of homework,My sister might update IF I don't some back from the hospital I hope I come back from the hospital and finish my homework AND I have school too,And I the other story I might update too also when I come back,AND I don't want reviews like:

'Oh I hate is story'

or

'This sucks'

or

Any rude reviews because rude stuff honestly hurt my feelings,Yeah gotta get ready so bye!

P.S,Another story on 2015 might come out and it's a surprise!And TMG-O1 out!


End file.
